


Control

by SkiaWolf



Series: Sorey and Mikleo's Kinky Adventures [9]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Begging, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, S&M, Sadism, Self-Spanking, Sex Toys, Skype Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiaWolf/pseuds/SkiaWolf
Summary: Sorey could maintain his control even without touching him.





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> ... I'm not sure if I should be ashamed by this word count or not.
> 
> But here we are with part 9! I don't think I've ever read a fic with this kind of theme, and I most certainly haven't seen it for SorMik, so I wanted to be the person to write it. Enjoy!

It can often be hard to work out how to face a long distance relationship. The hardships it causes, how you would have to try and spend time together even with the distance separating you, becoming aware of how often you would see each other… They all built up into a realisation that it might be tougher than some people realise.

Yet they're rewarding, too, and definitely satisfying. Two university students, Sorey and Mikleo, found this out themselves. Living five hours away from each other, they were brought together through the release of a book both had strong opinions on, and ended up staying awake through the night they found each other to heatedly discuss these opinions. Eventually, this friendship grew, and they began realising that they wanted more out of each other.

Caught up in the exciting rush of young love, they didn't take long to dive into this wish for romance. However, they did not become a couple online; they waited until they met, which had been four months after they spoke for the first time. There was very little awkwardness around them; though nervous, seeing each other in person was just like how it had felt online, only much better. It was during a visit to a museum, whilst they were grabbing lunch, that a growing confidence they had around each other caused Sorey to lean over the table to kiss Mikleo gently. It was that one kiss which then sealed their relationship. The rest of Mikleo's stay at Sorey's home grew into something they didn't want to let go of. Mikleo would never forget how whilst they were playing video games, Mikleo sat in front and resting back against Sorey, he was suddenly brought closer, Sorey burying his head into the long hair in front of him, as he spoke unforgettable words:

“ _I know it's crazy, but I already never want to let you go.”_

These words seemed to bring strength to what they already had, and since that day, whilst they had faced struggles, they only fell deeper in love.

However, there had been one thing which had been hard to bring up for Mikleo several months after they had became official. They had already managed to meet up a few times, in which they soon began to become intimate, and so it was hardly a struggle when speaking about their sex life in general. What made speaking up difficult for Mikleo was of what exactly he desired in their relationship. There were certain everyday aspects he wouldn't have minded control over, but what he was mostly bursting to talk about was the sexual side _more._ He wanted more than what they had already spoken about, which merely had just been positions and a slight amount of pain caused by hair pulling or biting. For someone who had always known exactly what could make sex that much more intense, he was forever wishing that he could at least ask to try out something new.

It was harder than it sounded to simply go by the advice those on the Internet gave, about how it was best to just be open with your partner and reach a compromise if they weren't as keen on the idea as you. At least if they had the chance to see each other more often in person, he'd have more opportunities to talk. However, he knew he couldn't hold back eventually, and had gingerly typed out a message to Sorey. It took a lot longer than he would have expected to type out such a short message, what with how anxious he had been over saying the wrong thing.

_'I've been thinking that the next time we see each other, we should try something new.'_

_'Sexually, I'm guessing?_ _♪_ _'_

_'Yes.'_

_'What did you have in mind?'_

_'Well … I was thinking something along the lines of … making more use of you being more dominant than I am.'_

_'Oh? In what way?'_

_'Just like … you know. I was thinking something … rougher. And, I don't know …'_

_'I think you dooo ~'_

_'Shut it. I was thinking that maybe we could try … God, this is awkward. I was hoping we could maybe try some light BDSM stuff.'_

_'Like … you want to be tied up or something?'_

_'Something along those lines.'_

_'Ooh, I think I'm liking this side to you ~'_

_'… Really?'_

_'Yup!'_

_'You don't think it's freaky?'_

_'Nah, it's all good as long as it's consensual, isn't it? I mean, I'm a bit surprised, but there's no harm in giving it a go_ _♪_ _'_

It was this response and even a thank you to Mikleo for being honest that led to this being tested. With neither owning any equipment, Sorey merely used a scarf of Mikleo's to tie his hands above his head, and it seemed as though everything suddenly stopped upon Sorey seeing his lover look helpless, his eyes looking up at him with shyness, a flush staining his cheeks, whilst Mikleo saw how Sorey suddenly seemed to have a more intense look of lust in his eyes. Their lips immediately met in a passionate kiss, Sorey's hands exploring the body which could do nothing but squirm underneath him, and it was then that they realised just how much something so simple could add to their usual passion.

It didn't take long at all to explore this discovered side to them more – later on during the same visit to where Mikleo lived, they agreed to venture a little further. This only seemed to make them realise how much they loved this more. Mikleo begging as Sorey teased him more so than in the past, his sight deprived with both his hands and feet tied, was possibly the sweetest sound he could have ever heard. Things changed after this visit with their experiments, but it was most certainly for the better.

They were glad to have advice available for them online; whilst there were endless posts about long distance relationships out there, they had both thought that there would be very little guidance out there for those who also wanted to incorporate BDSM into their relationship. However, they were pleasantly surprised to find ideas and other couples going through the same kind of thing.

Neither were too keen on delving completely into the everyday lifestyle. Sorey did have moments of questioning what Mikleo would be up to, warning him that he was Sorey's only – but this was mostly just because he knew that Mikleo was instantly both turned on by small, healthy amounts of possession, and also felt protected by it. However, there was one definite fixed rule, which allowed control to be enforced as soon as it had been made; Mikleo's body was Sorey's. It was simple, yet held more than what might be interpreted on the surface.

This meant that it was a given that Mikleo asked for permission to pleasure himself, no matter whether he could contact Sorey or not. Sometimes, he would just receive a 'yes' easily, if Sorey wasn't in a mood to do otherwise, which was entirely understandable. But when Sorey _was_ in the mood, which Mikleo found was very often, he'd use this opportunity to torture Mikleo even from their distance. Speaking to him dirtily whilst immediately instructing him to stop if he tried to pleasure himself even in the slightest, demanding for him to not orgasm – it was a control which Mikleo had every option to disobey against, yet there was something in Sorey's voice which caused him to obey immediately.

Only sometimes, it was fun not to, and ignore the main rule set in place.

 

* * *

 

 

It had been no surprise that one night, Mikleo had dreams which seemed to have been filled with only Sorey. It was likely the latter's intention for this exact thing to happen; his way of teasing came into play shortly before Mikleo had gone to bed. Even after sleeping, Sorey's words still echoed in his mind.

“ _You're this worked up over a little teasing? I wonder how much of a mess you'd be if I was truly teasing you right now, bring you right to the edge only to leave you there whimpering … Hey, you better not be touching yourself right now, okay?”_

It was so often a soft voice, yet so controlling at the same time, that Mikleo shivered just from thinking about it.

He pulled the covers off him, running a hand through his hair at the sight of the bulge in his underwear. Shuddering as memories of his lustful dreams returned to him, he wondered if this was one of those days where he'd go against Sorey and see what happened. It was a Saturday, and neither were in work with Mikleo only having plans for a couple of hours, so perhaps now was a better time than ever.

Uncertain of exactly what he wanted, he decided on taking a shower to cool down his heated body, yet found it didn't help in the slightest. His uncertainty was quick to turn into a firm decision; sometimes, disobedience was definitely an exciting thought, and he wasn't going to be distracted by an incoming notification whilst he was in here.

He leaned back against the cold tiled wall behind him, the water pouring down on his body helping his hand glide smoothly down his erection, a loud moan escaping him as he was quick to build up a rhythm. This was definitely what he needed after his dreams, his desperation for Sorey to tie him down and do what he liked, after what had felt like far too long.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he whispered as he increased his speed, head thrown back and leaning against the wall. It wasn't just Sorey's teasing which could be torturous – it was their distance, too. Because he knew that he wouldn't be here alone if they didn't have this distance between them; instead, his hands would be against this wall behind him, whimpering out Sorey's name as his head was pulled back by his hair, a deep kiss placed down on his neck as the thrusts into him grew rougher …

His moans grew more desperate over his thoughts moving to this, eyes squeezed shut as he continued his fast pace down his member, his other hand squeezing at one of his nipples. He knew that already, he wouldn't last long. It was far too difficult to hold himself back after how long his body had been yearning for this, even in his sleep. With a cry of Sorey's name escaping his lips, it wasn't long before he came onto the shower floor beneath him, the volume of his gasps for breath rivalling that of the pouring water. Once his breathing had levelled, he used the water to wash it away, before turning off the shower and exiting it, feeling satisfied and already filled with anticipation.

It always seemed as though that it was in Sorey's nature to automatically know whether or not Mikleo had gone against one of their agreed rules, but he knew that even if Sorey hadn't actually realised this time around, he would still likely tell him regardless. After all, the whole act of disobeying only truly felt satisfying if he had received some sort of punishment afterwards for it.

He returned to his bedroom, ruffling his hair with a towel in one hand before sitting down to begin drying it with a hair dryer. Just as he was doing so, he saw his phone screen light up from a message. With a small smile, he leaned over to glance at the notification as he continued to dry his hair, ready to reply once he was finished.

_'Good morning, beautiful_ _☼_ _How are you this morning?'_

Before long, Mikleo was brushing through the curled locks of his hair, running a finger through them as he then proceeded to type out a reply.

_'I'm great thank you, how are you?'_

_'I'm glad! I'm doing okay, I'm slightly tired after all the work I've been doing recently, so I'm going to chill at home today. You're going out with Lailah, aren't you?'_

_'That's right, we're going shopping for a while.'_

_'Ah, I hope you have fun!'_

_'Thank you, I'm sure I will.'_

_'No worries_ _♥_ _So I take it you slept okay?'_

A small smirk appeared on Mikleo's face, glad that an opportunity had arisen for him. _'Oh yes, particularly well.'_

_'… Is there something you're trying to hint at here?'_

_'You didn't really expect to say all that to me last night and not end up dreaming about it, did you?'_

He didn't receive a reply through a text message, but rather through Sorey now video calling him. Mikleo answered immediately, the smirk still stuck on his face as he looked at Sorey.

“ _So it worked, then?”_ Sorey grinned, leaning back against a pillow resting behind his back. _“And now you've probably come begging for permission to touch yourself.”_

“Oh, no, I've already done that.”

Sorey raised an eyebrow. _“Really now?”_ he asked, his voice slightly quieter, and it was clear to see the shift into this persona immediately. It was how instantly Sorey could change which always turned Mikleo on the most, as he wasn't always prepared for this transformation. _“Remind me again, love, who exactly your body belongs to?”_

“Theoretically, it's mine.”

“ _Theoretically, it became_ mine _as soon as I first had you tied up and helpless.”_ Sorey smirked at the brief change of Mikleo's fierce expression from those words. _“_ _Honestly. You're doing this on purpose, aren't you? To see how I'd react?”_

“Obviously,” Mikleo replied simply, fingers trailing to the waistband of his jeans, pulling them down slightly so that a hip bone and the top of his underwear were on display. “Because I want to know what you'd do right now if you were here.”

“ _That's an easy one,”_ Sorey responded, eyes clearly looking down at the small amount of exposed skin, before his gaze flickered back up to look at Mikleo's eyes, unblinking. _“Your hands would already be tied above your head, a blindfold covering your eyes as you whimper over my hand slapping your perfect ass again and again, reminding you of who exactly is in charge. My fingers would be teasing you, causing you to beg and whine for more, yet you'd only end up continuing to writhe underneath me, never once being allowed to reach your climax.”_ Sorey's grin grew as he saw Mikleo's face heat up from those words, his legs shuffling slightly. _“And you want that punishment even now, don't you? You want to feel pain to be reminded of where you stand.”_

Mikleo nodded, fingers itching to slip under his jeans. “I always do. You know I won't learn otherwise.”

“ _I know that all too well. And don't you_ dare _start touching yourself, now,”_ Sorey warned when he saw Mikleo's hand move slightly. _“You've already done that once, so it's my turn to decide what's going to happen_ _next_ _.”_ He hummed in thought for a moment, taking a clear glance up and down Mikleo's body, as though he was picturing him in different situations, looking satisfied at how Mikleo nervously cast his eyes to the side in response to the inspection. _“_ _Ah. Let's take advantage of you going out today.”_

Mikleo's eyes diverted back to the phone in his hand. “How so?”

“ _Get the box. You know which one.”_

He nodded, curiosity filling him as he perched up his phone on his bedside table against the wall, Sorey watching as he went over to his wardrobe and pulled out a box which had been stored on the bottom. He slid back onto the bed on his knees, removing the lid as he looked over at his phone.

“What is it you want?”

“ _The butt plug. Oh no, not that one,”_ he quickly said as Mikleo pulled out an ordinary one, speaking in a light, joyful tone. _“That vibrating one which drove you crazy last time I was there.”_

Mikleo's eyes widened a little before he took out the plug in question, pushing the box to one side. “You … want me to use this?”

“ _Not turned on at first, we'll get to that. But just insert it for now. Turn to the side so I can still see your face.”_

Mikleo nodded, shifting his body around as he began to unfasten his jeans, pulling them down first before his hands reached for his underwear, but Sorey stopped him quickly.

“ _You might want to take off your jeans completely. After all, you're not going to be needing underwear, so you need to be able to take that off.”_

Mikleo obliged by pulling down his jeans the rest of the way, struggling for a moment past his calves, knowing full well that Sorey was appreciating how they hugged to his body before revealing his skin underneath. Once they were discarded, his hands were then pulling down his underwear much slower, eyes finding their way to his phone nearby. He always knew that Sorey liked a little entertainment, and he was more than happy to provide that, hips swaying slightly as the underwear slipped down his thighs.

“ _Do you have lube?”_ Sorey asked once the underwear was removed, eyes becoming hungrier over seeing his partner's nudity, wanting to make sure of this first.

“Yeah, of course,” Mikleo responded, grabbing a bottle which had been out of the phone's vision.

“ _Prepare yourself first. Slowly, okay? And let me see your face.”_

Mikleo squirted some of the lubrication onto his index and middle fingers from these words, settling onto his knees with his spare hand keeping him steady on the bed, knowing full well that Sorey adored seeing him like this the most. And from the side, Sorey was able to see both Mikleo's flushed face and his fingers ready to be pushed inside, which he knew was the perfect show for him.

“ _Tease yourself. Don't go inside properly until I say so.”_

“Okay,” Mikleo responded, never able to deny an order in such a firm voice. His index finger reached around to the back of him, circling around his entrance, teeth biting down on his lip as his body quivered. Yet he still didn't enter, simply trailing his fingers around, locking eyes with Sorey's.

“ _It's funny how you can disobey your rules until you can see and hear me, isn't it?”_ he asked. _“Just goes to show that your disobedience only goes so far.”_

“Please, just let me insert it,” Mikleo pleaded, his body yearning for his fingers inside of him.

“ _This is only to prepare yourself, though.”_ Sorey let out a small chuckle. _“Did you think that I was really going to let you pleasure yourself properly after what you did? No, not yet.”_

“I just need it inside, please ...”

“ _Okay, okay. I want to get on with this anyway.”_

Mikleo breathed out in relief, moaning once he slid the finger inside, lubricating the anal cavity. Sorey was quick to instruct him to insert a second finger, which would have pleased him if he knew that it was to be able to masturbate properly, yet he knew that it was merely to also use the lube on the other finger, and to stretch himself ready. This turned out to be correct when Sorey was quick to order him to stop, a smirk on his face as he watched Mikleo do so immediately, yet with a look of frustration on his face.

“ _You get turned on so much that it really is easy to tease you,”_ Sorey commented. _“The plug now, okay?”_

Mikleo nodded, squeezing out more of the lube to smear it over the butt plug in his hand, a mixture of nervousness and excitement building up in his chest as he did so. There was a reason that this had him turn into a mess when Sorey had used it; its vibration settings and speeds drove him to the edge, not to mention that its vibrates were small and quick, shooting sparks of pleasure through him more than lingering, longer vibrations would.

And of course, Sorey knew of this entirely. _“That's it. Push it inside now._ _”_

Mikleo returned to his position on his knees to do so, lowering his head with his breathing slightly heavy as he inserted it inside slowly, keeping away from the switch on its base. His teeth weren't quite biting down hard enough to stop a whimper escaping him as he eased deeper inside into its place, causing Sorey to speak again with an air of fondness.

“ _You're too cute, Mikleo. Always sounding so helpless.”_

Once the plug was inside, Mikleo cleared the lube on his fingers with a wipe, looking once again at Sorey. “You want me to wear this whilst I go out with Lailah, don't you?”

“ _You catch on quickly,”_ Sorey replied, sounding playful. _“Yes, I do. Keep it off for now and be careful about the button. I'll be keeping in contact whilst you're out. How long will you be?”_

“About two hours at the most,” Mikleo answered as he pulled his jeans back up, his underwear abandoned.

“ _Ah, that's a perfect amount of time for me to play with you. Trust me, Mikleo, you're going to be a begging mess by the time this is over. That'll teach you not to disobey me.”_

“That's what I've been waiting for,” Mikleo said, taking his phone back into his hand. “I'll have to go in a minute.”

“ _Okay, I'll talk to you soon. Keep thinking about me whilst you're on your way there.”_

He ended the call, leaving Mikleo knowing exactly what he meant. 'Thinking about me' meant to think about what he was going to say, the words which will have just as much control as any of his actions in person.

It was impossible not to feel excited about that.

 

* * *

 

 

In order to meet Lailah, Mikleo had to take a short train journey, and there was no way that he would be able to sit down, though it at least was only to last for several minutes. He bit his lip for a moment as he reached up to grab a ring above his head, thinking about the full sensation inside him properly now his thoughts had shifted. It was nothing he couldn't handle – after all, he had remembered very clearly the night that Sorey had made him use one when they went out together. However, it was difficult to not concentrate on, and he found himself wondering what this would be like if it was vibrating.

Before long, he was arriving at the station. Putting his ticket in the machine, he smiled ahead at Lailah, his thoughts about the plug leaving him once he saw her beam at him.

“Good morning, Mikleo!”

“Good morning.”

They hugged, Lailah parting away with a slightly concerned look.

“You look a little flushed,” she said, putting her hand to his forehead. “Though you don't seem to have a fever...”

“I must have used too much make-up,” he lied smoothly, feeling guilty about doing so, but it was at least a good cover up. They were soon making their way over to the shopping centre, a sun beaming down on both of them. “So what did you have in mind to buy?”

“I want some more summer clothes! I feel like my wardrobe is a little scarce of them.”

“I thought that might have been the case,” he replied, eyes shifting down once he felt the phone in his pocket vibrate. “I'm sorry, I just have a message.”

“No worries!”

He smiled at her, feeling a little guilty about her being unaware of what was going on, but as long as she wasn't dragged into anything or was affected, everything was fine for him. His eyes scanned over the message brought up on his screen.

_'Are you there now?'_

_'Yeah, we're almost at the shopping centre.'_

_'That's good to know. I'll talk again soon ~'_

_'_ Soon' turned out to actually be even sooner than Mikleo had imagined. It wasn't long before the two were entering a shop, eyes browsing through the stalls immediately. Lailah began to feel the material of blouses, asking Mikleo for an opinion, which he of course gave honestly. His eyes would drift down at his phone briefly when Lailah wasn't looking, each message seeming to build up a sense of nervousness yet anticipation in Mikleo's chest.

_'You're probably used to it by now. Don't worry, you're going to have more soon.'_

_'How does it feel anyway, you doing this whilst she's right there?'_

_'Call me as soon as you have a moment alone.'_

He had that very opportunity as soon as Lailah was inside the changing rooms to try on a variety of clothes Mikleo had picked out for her, enjoying doing so despite his distraction. As soon as she had made her way inside there, Mikleo was pressing on Sorey's contact to call him. He picked up fairly quickly.

“ _You're alone now?”_

“Well, technically not, as I'm in a shop.”

Sorey chuckled. _“Yes, that's true, and that makes it even better,_ _because I want to see how much I can make you flustered whilst you're in front of other people. Shouldn't be too difficult, should it?”_

“Try it,” Mikleo said, his words entirely to provoke him, considering he knew all too well that Sorey knew exactly how to make him flustered. Apparently, Sorey was thinking the same thing, and Mikleo could hear through his voice that he was smirking.

“ _Oh, I will. If I was there, you wouldn't be saying things so confidently. In fact, you wouldn't be saying anything at all. You'd simply be shuddering over my whispers in your ear about how I was going to drag you into one of those changing rooms, and you know that I'd end up doing just that. Not straight away, though; I'd have you practically squirming beforehand, holding back moans before I've even touched you. Because I know how much my voice causes you to become like that, and it's doing the exact same thing right now, isn't it?”_

Of course it was. Mikleo couldn't express the height of this, not when there were people nearby who would overhear him. But his blushed cheeks on their own said everything, never mind how he was currently leaning against the wall, hoping that there wasn't an obvious bulge in his trousers, immediately thinking that he should have perhaps chosen less tight jeans. Though he knew that if he had tried to change them, Sorey would have told him not to anyway. He knew exactly what kind of position Mikleo would be in right now because of them.

“ _Hey, answer me.”_

“I can't,” Mikleo hissed, eyes casting to the side. “There's people nearby.”

“ _Awh. But come on, I want them to see how beautiful you are and hear that you already belong to someone else.”_

“You know what your voice does, you don't need me to answer,” Mikleo said quietly, still checking to make sure no one was listening, which they weren't; each time he thought someone was looking at him, their gaze was gone before long. “But if you want one so badly, then yes, I know that you'd have me weak at my knees before you've even started.”

“ _And then what would I do once I've started?”_

“Tease me in those changing rooms until I'm begging for you to take me there and then.”

“ _Exactly. See, you can be obedient when you try. I need you away from those people right now.”_

“What do you –”

“Mikleo, can I just get an opinion?”

He swivelled around to find Lailah walking towards him, wearing a cocktail dress made out of a lightweight red material. She spun around, a few people undoubtedly watching her, most likely in awe from the long strands of hair flowing around her.

“What do you think?” she asked, smiling at him.

“It's lovely, but I think the brightness of the red is too consistent,” he answered, fairly surprised that he was able to give sufficient fashion advice when he and his boyfriend had been talking about having sex in a public place just moments ago. “Is there a gradient one like this? Or a pastel version?”

“I picked up two like that. I'll be back in a moment!” She peered at his face, seeming amused. “Sorey needs to stop flirting with you when you're in public, he should know by now that you're easily embarrassed."

“Lailah really doesn't know the extent of how much you're actually flirting,” Mikleo murmured as she re-entered the changing rooms, Sorey laughing in response.

“ _Well, not everyone goes as far as we do, so I wouldn't expect her to know,”_ he said. _“Speaking of which, as I was saying. Go to the restroom, okay?”_

Mikleo knew where this was going. He swallowed before speaking. “Just let Lailah show me her dress first, then I'll go.”

“ _You better, because I've not done enough yet.”_

“I'm well aware,” Mikleo responded, feeling fairly nervous, yet his excitement was much stronger than those nerves. Lailah returned before long, now wearing a dress of the same kind of shade of red, only this one had a gradient which reminded Mikleo of a sunset.

“What do you think of this one?” Lailah asked, peering down at herself. “I know it's still bright, but I think it's better.”

“Definitely so, it really suits you.”

She beamed at him. “I'll get this one, then!”

“Great. And, uh, I just have to go to the bathroom. I'll be back soon.”

“That's fine, I have a few more things to try on anyway,” she replied, looking at his face again with a little concern this time, perhaps wondering if he was ill. But she ended up smiling, returning back to the changing rooms. Mikleo made his way over to the restroom as soon as she did so.

“I'm on my way there now.”

“ _Ah, that's great,”_ Sorey responded, sounding as though he was grinning. Once inside the restroom, he hurried inside one of the cubicles before any of the men outside noticed him. He slid the bolt across, listening as Sorey spoke again. _“Are you in there, now?”_

“Yes.”

“ _Great. You know what to do, Mikleo.”_

Mikleo ended up nodding despite how Sorey wouldn't see this; sometimes, it felt as though Sorey was right there besides him when they were on the phone together. He rested the phone against his shoulder as he undid the button of his jeans and pulled down the zip, shifting them further down his legs, having to hold in a sigh of relief from his erection no longer being confined.

“What now?” Mikleo whispered quietly as he now held onto his phone, the volume so low that he was unsure if Sorey would actually hear him, but luckily, he did.

“ _I think it's time the vibrations were on, don't you?”_

Mikleo's spare hand reached behind him to switch on the butt plug's vibrations, having to bite down onto his lip for the sudden stimulation. Apparently, the hitch of his breath had been noticeable.

“ _Better be as quiet as possible, but we'll see how long that lasts for. Change the setting. There's no way it's intense enough if you didn't react louder than that.”_

As soon as he increased the vibrations' intensity, he couldn't stop a small, broken moan escaping him, a hand immediately covering his mouth afterwards as he listened with wide eyes. Luckily, there were two men, who seemed to know each other, laughing loudly by the sinks, so it seemed as though he would've been unheard.

“ _You_ want _people to hear you?”_ Sorey questioned, obviously not missing out on the chance to comment on Mikleo's released moan. _“Oh, of course you do. How could I forget that you want everyone to know how cute you sound when you're desperate?_ _Now, then...”_ There was a slight pause, as though Sorey was contemplating what he wanted to happen next. _“Let's go softly at first, okay? Ease it in and out, imagining it was me. I don't think it'd be that difficult.”_

Again, he habitually nodded, though he doubted that Sorey needed to hear an answer to know that his command was being obeyed. Mikleo placed down the toilet seat so he could rest for a moment, before his body was leaning forward, a hand reaching behind him to grab the plug. His hand on his phone tightened as he eased the plug back out of him, inserting it again with a small gasp, teeth immediately biting down onto his lip roughly.

“ _You really can't stay quiet, can you?”_

Just to prove that he could, he quickened his pace slightly, the teeth on his lip growing rougher in order to not let any sound escape. The silence didn't matter to Sorey. He could always predict Mikleo's actions.

“ _Okay, maybe you can a little. But what about if it was me doing this? You know that I can thrust that inside you faster than you can, not to mention that I'd also be twisting one of your nipples, my teeth biting down on your neck_ _whilst you just can't stop yourself from moaning_ _…_ _a_ _h, there we go,”_ for Mikleo had let out a small whimper, _“I knew it'd only take those words. Honestly Mikleo, you seriously do submit to me easily, don't you?”_

“Shut it,” he whispered quietly, receiving a chuckle in response.

“ _I don't think you're in the position to get me to do that right now. Rest the phone on your shoulder. You were so quick to masturbate this morning that I'm giving you the chance now.”_

Mikleo swung his head so that long strands of hair on his shoulder fell back, allowing him space to put his phone by his ear. Once he was sure that it was balanced, he continued his pace of the plug as his other hand reached for his erection, inhaling sharply as he grasped it, pursing his lips as he ran his hand down its length, prepared to build up a rhythm in time with his other hand.

“ _Oh, you didn't moan. That's a surprise. Go on, I don't want you to take it easy just because you're there. No, definitely not … If you want to pleasure yourself so badly today, then maybe you should come right here.”_

“Here?”

“ _That's what I said.”_

He was actually hardly surprised to be told of this – in fact, his main worry was keeping Lailah waiting. And so, he built up the speed of his hands, eyes squeezing shut. His mind screamed at him to not let out a sound, for this was one of the last places he wanted to be overheard, yet it was growing increasingly more difficult as pleasure continued to surge through his body, with Sorey's playful voice still speaking to him.

_"Keep going harder_ _and_ _faster, imagining that it was me doing this to you.”_

The words added to his already intense arousal, leaving him certain that his teeth were near drawing blood from his lip from biting down so tightly. His phone almost slipped off his shoulder, yet he kept it there, knowing that Sorey was bound to speak again and that he was listening out for Mikleo's sharp breaths. His attempts at quietening himself eventually failed when a small, choked back moan emanated from his mouth, which led Sorey to speak.

“ _That's it. Don't you want people to hear you?”_

A large part of him did, which led him fairly surprised and somewhat ashamed of himself, yet he wasn't pushing himself past his limits. If anything, this shame seemed to only bring him closer to the edge, letting out a quiet whimper as his body threatened to reach its climax.

“Sorey, I-I'm ...” he whispered, unable to finish his sentence, but Sorey knew what he meant.

“ _Come when I say so,”_ Sorey responded. _“Okay?”_

“Okay.”

It was clear that he wanted to see just how quiet Mikleo could be. This would have been much easier with a hand free to cover his mouth, Sorey knowing that all too well and taking full advantage of it. His breathing was starting to become shallower, threatening to become louder – this and a last broken moan caused Sorey to know that this was as far as Mikleo could go before he was crying out at a normal volume.

“ _Come now,”_ he ordered. _“You can let go of the plug to cover your mouth if you need to.”_

Mikleo was grateful for this instruction, knowing that with how much he had been aroused from the tension, he wouldn't be able to keep quiet without anything gagging him. He left the plug inside himself, the hand now pressing down onto his mouth roughly, eyes squeezing shut once more as he came onto the floor beneath him. His eyes opened slowly, not risking moving his hand away for a moment due to the fear that his breathing would be far too heavy.

“ _You all right?”_

“Yeah,” Mikleo whispered, uncovering his mouth. Taking the phone in one of his hands, his other hand grabbed some tissues to hurriedly wipe at the floor before he threw them into the toilet, flushing it after himself.

“ _Good to hear. You haven't taken the plug out, have you?”_

“No.”

“ _Keep it that way. Vibrating, too, on a lower setting if you need it. There's no way that I'm ending this yet.”_

Mikleo had known that this was coming, yet he still ending up shuddering from Sorey's words. This had been turning out just as heated as he had planned, and among his small amount of humiliation, there was a deep sense of enjoyment.

His phone was left resting on his shoulder once more as he washed his hands, thankful that there was no one there besides him. However, whether his mind was playing tricks on him out of anxiety, he did not know, but he thought that a man who had left a cubicle just as Mikleo was making his way out of the bathroom had given him a strange look.

“I think someone might have heard me,” Mikleo said quietly into the phone.

“ _Are you okay?”_ Sorey asked in response, making certain that Mikleo was fine to continue.

“Yeah, it's just embarrassing more than anything. And, well...”

“ _That kind of shame turns you on, doesn't it?”_

“Maybe a little,” Mikleo mumbled, eyes now landing on Lailah in the distance.

“ _Maybe a lot. The vibrations are still on, right?”_

“Yes.”

“ _Keep it on. I want that arousal carrying on for as long as possible. I've not heard you beg properly in a while.”_

Mikleo shivered, now noticing the pleasure coursing through him more with Sorey speaking to him like this. “What makes you so certain that I'll be begging?” he asked quietly, fully aware that there was no doubt he'd end up begging, yet wanting to provoke Sorey nonetheless.

“ _Because you're going to be driven right to the edge, and it's going to be you who does that to yourself. All I'll be doing is giving orders, yet I'm fairly certain it's going to turn you into a mess.”_ His tone turned fairly brighter after those words, sounding more like his usual self. _“I'm going to leave you with Lailah now. Call me later, okay?”_

“I will,” Mikleo responded before the call ended. With a shiver running down his spine and his thoughts trying to shift from the plug inside him, he made his way over to Lailah, who was shifting through clothes in her arms.

“Oh!” she exclaimed when she peered up and saw him. “Are you all right?”

“I just feel sick, that's all.”

“We'd best get going, then,” Lailah said, leading the way over to the cashiers. “I thought you were looking a bit feverish.”

“I'm feeling it.” He wasn't lying this time; with Sorey's controlling voice echoing in his mind and sparks of pleasure shooting through him, it was only natural for his body to feel heated.

With bags now filled with the clothes she bought, Lailah left the store with Mikleo, saying that she would walk him to the station. If anything, it was best that she did this; it was a little more of a distraction to have her speaking to him, as opposed to what it would be like if he was on his own.

Feeling rather guilty over what she was oblivious to, Mikleo gave her a hug and waved to her before stepping onto the train, choosing to stand once again. Only this time, the journey was much more difficult than it had been on the way there; the shakes of the train suddenly seemed incredibly more violent, his head lowering a little to hide his flushed cheeks with his hair. He doubted anyone would figure out why exactly he was blushing, yet he still felt a need to hide his face.

A minute before he was due to arrive, he typed out a message to Sorey.

_'I'm nearly there now.'_

_'Ah, that's good to hear. How are you hanging in there?'_

_'Aside from the fact that this is seriously making me crave being pinned to a bed, fine.”_

_'Then it's all working_ _♪ I'll see you soon, Mikleo. Load up your laptop when you get home, it'll be easier than your phone and I want to make sure you can see me properly.'_

_'Okay, I will.'_

_'Good boy ♥'_

With further anticipation building up in his chest, he left the train, thankful that his house was nearby so he could finally stop being this quiet. He knew that this quietness wouldn't be lasting for much longer.

 

* * *

 

 

Once Mikleo had returned home, he was quick to grab his laptop off his desk and place it down on the bed in front of him. He typed in the password and clicked on Skype. Unsurprisingly, he saw that Sorey was online. Praying that Edna wouldn't pester him when he saw that she was online as well, he invited Sorey for a video call. He picked up soon after, lounging on his bed as though this was a completely regular call with no other intentions.

“ _Oh, would you look at you,”_ he greeted, a grin on his face. _“Someone's gotten worked up a bit.”_

Mikleo glanced at his own box on the bottom of the screen, seeing the pinkness in his face which hadn't faded and his slightly messy hair. He hadn't even realised about the latter. “Well, what do you expect?”

“ _Mikleo. Don't speak like that to me.”_

A small smirk tugged at his lips. “Sorry.”

“ _You sure look it. Come on, jeans off.”_

His fingers fumbled for the button of his jeans, once again finding relief when he unzipped them and pulled them down, discarding them on the floor to his side. The movement caused his mind to move back to the butt plug, and the small change in his expression was noticed in an instant.

“ _There it is. You can take it out, now. Don't think about doing anything else.”_

Mikleo nodded, fingers reaching around the base and steadily pulling it out, a small moan escaping him as he did so. The feeling of being full was immediately replaced with a desire to have something larger tease him, yet he didn't dare to do so whilst Sorey was watching.

“ _Take off your shirt and get on your knees for me.”_

He obliged, hands reaching for the bottom of his shirt and pulling it over his head. His eyes then met Sorey's as he settled into a kneel in front of the screen.

“ _I would have considered leaving this by now,”_ Sorey said. _“But I think your cockiness needs to be sorted out, don't you?”_

“If that's what you say.”

“ _No, that's not good enough. Come on.”_

He ran a tongue over his lips. “If you think I need more then that's what I receive.”

“ _And why is that?”_

“Because my body is yours.”

“ _See, you_ can _be obedient. You just play up sometimes. I guess even angels like you need to be taught a lesson sometimes to keep them in order.”_ Sorey paused for a moment, his eyes inspecting Mikleo's body with a small smile, clearly simply appreciating him for a moment. It made him feel strangely nervous, despite how there had been countless times where Sorey had inspected his body like this. _“All you've had so far is pleasure. I think we need the opposite. Get the wooden paddle, Mikleo.”_

He nodded, returning to the box in which he had previously gotten the butt plug from. His fingers trailed lightly over the surface of the paddle for a moment, memories returning to him. They had both learned that a good way for a submissive to become accustomed to pain was to use the back of a hairbrush on themselves and see what their body could handle. Now it was much different than how experienced he was back then. It didn't matter if this was punishment; pain was something he craved for, always heightening his arousal. It was why he would always provoke Sorey to get this far. Yet he knew that even _without_ being provoked, Sorey would typically lead them both to this regardless.

“ _I can practically hear the fact that you're looking forward to this,”_ Sorey chuckled as Mikleo slid back on the bed onto his knees. _“Seems like I have one of the_ _world's_ _biggest masochists.”_

These words managed to return embarrassment to him. Even though both were well aware of his masochism, saying the word aloud tended to make him realise just how much control he was willing to give to Sorey in order for them to enjoy themselves.

“ _Now, I want you to turn around and keep your head to the side. Count them, and I'll tell you when to stop. All right?”_

“Yes, sir.”

The name being spoken as though it was a given clearly turned Sorey on further, his teeth biting down onto his bottom lip for a moment. Satisfied, Mikleo shifted his body so his backside was facing Sorey, his eye peering back at him. The gliding of the paddle gently over one cheek reminded him of the times Sorey had done this to him, and in an instant, he felt more powerless than he had done so previously.

“ _Go on, then. I don't want to be kept waiting.”_

He brought his hand back, tightening his grip on the handle before the paddle slapped against his backside, a loud gasp escaping him. Remembering Sorey's previous order, he then said quietly, “One.” His second reaction was louder, the pain undeniably sending shocks of pleasure through him. “T-Two … three …”

By the sixth, his head was trying to lower down, finding it difficult to keep it raised, but a firm voice brought it back up to the side immediately.

“ _Don't. I need to see your helplessness.”_

Mikleo nodded, continuing the spanks with small whimpers now escaping him. After he gasped out the word 'ten', Sorey ordered him to stop and turn for a moment so his face could be seen properly. Sorey's eyes took in Mikleo's appearance with a smile much softer than what he was ordering. The sight of Mikleo's flushed cheeks, glistening eyes and hair becoming increasingly messier seemed to satisfy him.

“ _Not so feisty now, are you?”_ The smile grew when Mikleo shook his head, eyes casting downward for a moment. _“Other cheek, now. And try to do it a little bit harder. I want to see a brighter red than that.”_

“I'm doing it as hard as I can,” Mikleo said quietly, eyes drifting down again with his following words. “I'm just not as strong as you are.”

“ _Oh, I know that all too well,”_ Sorey responded with an air of playfulness. _“Back around, then. I don't think you've had enough yet.”_

Mikleo nodded, shifting his body back into position. This time when the paddle struck him, it wasn't a gasp or whimper from pain which escaped him; he let out a moan which immediately caused Sorey to curse under his breath.

“ _I love how you welcome pain so much,"_ he said quietly, smirking as Mikleo's legs squirmed, quite clearly reacting to how much his erection must have been hardening. _“God. It just makes you so helpless, Mikleo …”_

The words encouraged him to try to muster up a little more strength, whimpering from the contact against his skin, the sound echoing in the room. By the fifth, he was being spoken to again.

“ _Why are you doing this, again?”_

“Because I touched myself without your permission.”

“ _And?”_

“I was cocky to you.”

“ _That's right. Sometimes, even cute little things like you need a time when they're disciplined.”_

Before long, he was once again stopped by ten, now panting with his skin burning, turning back around to Sorey. The hungry eyes his gaze locked on to sent a chill down his spine.

“ _Is it hurting?”_ he asked softly, smiling when Mikleo nodded. _“I'm sorry,_ _sweetheart_ _. I guess you have to be good from now on.”_

The way his voice remained gentle only increased how much control Mikleo felt from him. Stern voices and raised tones were one thing; Sorey being gentle, yet managing to dominate him all the same, was another thing entirely. Anyone could be rough and give orders. It took someone being able to speak so gently, their submissive wanting to obey them to bring them both enjoyment, which was what made them truly dominant.

“ _I wonder how much more of this you can handle,”_ Sorey pondered aloud. _“Get a vibrator. I want to test how far you can go.”_

Mikleo's eyes widened, for he was certain that this would have been the end. It was clear that Sorey was having far too much fun to let that happen. In the exact same situation as Sorey, Mikleo went to retrieve done, finding that Sorey was now unfastening the button of his trousers at last when Mikleo returned.

“ _See, I can do this whenever I want. You have to wait,”_ he said when he saw Mikleo watching him. _“Though I'd much rather have your mouth around it instead. Blindfolded with your hands behind your back … That's what you want too, isn't it?”_

“Of course it is.”

“ _I'll bear that in mind_ _for the next time we see each other. Right, turn it on, but don't insert it. I want to have it turn you into a mess before it's even inside you.”_

Mikleo obeyed, switching on the vibration and leaning forward, pressing it near his entrance. His teeth were biting down on his lip immediately, but he didn't push it forward, simply circling it around the sensitive area.

“ _How does it feel, Mikleo?”_

“I need more than this,” he said, eyes pleading. “Please, Sorey.”

“ _No, not yet. You can wait.”_ Sorey's hand was now stroking down his length, keeping his eyes locked on Mikleo's with a small smirk. _“Do you want to be doing this to yourself right now?”_ He asked, smirk growing as Mikleo nodded. _“Awh. Too bad.”_

Mikleo wasn't sure how long he was kept holding the vibrator against himself, his body screaming for it to enter the more time passed. He knew that in reality it couldn't have been long. Yet with his desperation, the teasing of himself felt endless.

“ _Insert it a little, now._ Just _a little, okay?”_

Frustration now building, the tip of the vibrator entered him, earning a small whimper out of him. Sorey's gaze forever stayed fixed on him, his eyes almost challenging, as though he was provoking Mikleo to disobey. But he wouldn't, because as always, he knew what that would mean for him.

“ _Good boy,”_ Sorey said softly. _“It's nice to see that you can actually have some control over yourself.”_

“Please,” Mikleo begged, his voice almost breathless. “Please just let me insert it.”

“ _But Mikleo,”_ came the reply, his voice etched with surprise which sounded genuine, _“I thought you wanted punishment?”_

“I-I ...”

“ _Awh, this is cute. You're finally getting a little overwhelmed. Come on, you can beg more.”_

“P-Please sir, I need it.” His head lowered slightly, but was immediately brought back up by a small cough from Sorey. “I can't take this anymore. Please, just let me use it. I'm begging you.”

“ _But I love seeing you all worked up like this ...”_ Sorey sighed, grinning at the desperation he could see rise further from Sorey not permitting him straight away.

“I promise I'll obey what you ask for.”

“ _Ah, there's a promise I like. You always end up obeying in the end though, so why is this any different?”_

Mikleo had to hold in a groan of frustration. “Please, it's too much ...”

“ _All right, all right, I can't say no to that kind of desperation. Slowly though, okay? You're not going to truly learn your lesson if you get what you want completely.”_

Nodding in understanding, Mikleo inserted the vibrator slowly, releasing a large moan instantly, which Sorey of course reacted to.

“ _Don't hold that back, Mikleo. You don't have to be quiet anymore.”_

Mikleo knew this, of course, and was more than happy to take advantage of that. As soon as he was permitted to increase the pace of the vibrator, he didn't hold back his moans or breathless gasps, legs shaking beneath him. Once his eyes had squeezed shut, Sorey spoke out firmly.

“ _No, look at me. Let me see your eyes.”_

He obliged, fixing them on Sorey's, able to see that Sorey's hand was increasing its pace on his erection, which immediately made him feel desperate. “C-Can I …?”

“ _No.”_

Mikleo let out a small whimper, his pace slowing down just for a moment, but Sorey was always able to notice this instantly.

“ _Harder, Mikleo,”_ he said softly. _“Imagine it was me holding it. I'd be doing this much rougher, wouldn't I?”_

Mikleo nodded, but with his body steadily feeling weak from the pleasure coursing through his body, he found difficulty in rising the strength in his hand. He wondered if Sorey would order him again because of this, but he was instead smiling fondly.

“ _So cute. You've grown too weak to go any harder.”_

Yet even if this was the case, he still maintained a rhythm, watching with longing eyes as Sorey moaned, his hands growing in speed on his erection. He met Mikleo's eyes, once again challenging him.

“ _Don't you dare,”_ he said quietly. _“Just because I'm letting myself go, it doesn't mean you can, too.”_

“I-I understand.”

“ _Watch me, Mikleo. Don't take your eyes off me for even a second.”_

Mikleo nodded, watching with lustful eyes as Sorey's continued pumping on his erection eventually caused him to reach his limit, his semen splattering out in front of him with a groan. Mikleo's body shuddered, begging for him to find the same release, and this desperation was clearly written on his face.

“ _Do you want this too, now?”_

“P-Please, I –”

“ _First things first, let's make things clear. You're mine, aren't you?”_

“Yes.”

“ _You know that you must do as I say?”_

“Of course.”

“ _There we go, then,”_ Sorey smiled. _“Looks like we've gotten somewhere. All right, you have permission.”_

Mikleo held in a sigh of relief, his body settling back as his other hand finally made its way to his erection, stroking down it with a broken, high moan, the contact making him feel almost perplexed, driven to the edge by pleasure surging through him. He felt the hand thrusting the vibrator become weaker, realising his body was becoming exhausted. Sorey didn't order him to rise his head back up once it dropped. He knew that Mikleo was nearing his limit. Yet even without the order, Mikleo still remembered to bring his eyes up, which Sorey smiled at.

“ _That's right,”_ he said gently. _“Come on, you're almost there.”_

Sorey was correct; before long, his body finally gave in to reaching its climax, a cry escaping Mikleo as he came onto the sheets in front of him. He was too worn to care about the stain it would cause. He focused instead on catching his breath, leaning back on his hands.

“Fuck, Sorey …” he gasped out, causing Sorey to chuckle.

“ _You okay?”_

“Probably. I just … God, that was …”

“ _Was …?”_

“Insane.”

“ _Yet you enjoyed it?”_

“Maybe.”

Sorey laughed. _“Come on, its more than maybe.”_

Mikleo rolled his eyes, but was unable to deny that statement. He grabbed a packet of wipes; one was used to wipe sweat from his face, another was used on the butt plug and vibrator, deciding to clean them properly the moment his body had calmed down.

“ _Have you got lotion?”_ Sorey then asked, bringing Mikleo's mind back to the stinging on his backside. He nodded, grabbing the said bottle from the drawer of his bedside table. As soon as the coolness ran over his skin, he sighed in relief.

“That's better.”

“ _I wish I could hold you right now,”_ Sorey said. Mikleo couldn't help but find the guilt in his voice adorable.

“I'm fine. I've had worse than this, you know.”

“ _I do, but still …”_ Sorey let out a sigh, the sadness of which caused Mikleo, who was in the process of throwing his shirt back on, to shuffle closer to the screen. _“I miss you.”_

“I miss you too,” Mikleo replied quietly.

“ _All of this is fun and all, and I always love it when we talk about our day. But …”_

“It's not the same.”

“ _Exactly. I just really want to cuddle with you again, appreciating the small things, you know?”_

“I do as well.” Mikleo paused, emotion weighing heavy on his chest. “I'm always wishing you were here.”

Seeing the sadness on Mikleo's face was apparently what Sorey needed to cheer himself up. He never wanted to see Mikleo upset. _“Still, it's only a couple of weeks until we see each other again, right? And then we'll be done with university before long!”_

“That's true,” Mikleo nodded, lying down on his stomach and smiling.

“ _And then we can do everything we want to do together. Go get ice cream, read together, maybe some less innocent stuff …”_

He laughed softly. “Exactly. I'm looking forward to it.”

“ _As am I. I'll always love you, Mikleo, no matter how far apart we are.”_

“I'll always love you, too.”

He truly meant it. After all, distance had never stopped either of them, and it would never do so. It'd never have a chance to tear them apart, because in the end, they'll be by each other's side everyday, just like both were dreaming of.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll actually be hopefully taking this long distance idea to use for SorMik week, so hopefully you look forward to that! ( ... the relationship, I mean, not porn. Unless you want that)
> 
> I've been a little worried that a few have grown bored of this series; perhaps saying that part 10 will be Tainted AU again will spark some interest? I feel like people might actually be surprised I've only used it once, and there's a very big reason for it. I feel like when people think of kinkiness and SorMik combined, with most specifically BDSM, they naturally think of them being tainted. So I've been wanting to write parts which are unpredictable and leave you wondering what I might end up doing next! Hopefully that's been the case.
> 
> Anyway, it might be a while until I write that part 10; I won't be uploading oneshots until SorMik week most likely, so I can focus on preparing my work for that, as well as finishing Divine Messenger and planning out the rest of The Journey Home. But hopefully you're looking forward to it regardless!
> 
> Enough of this super long A/N; thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
